Sea
Sea is actually a broadsword (though, thanks to the ability, Ex Weapon Belt, can be changed into any weapon, including staff and such) made by the famous Master Ex group. History This blade was made by Captain Shadow Sail about 20 years ago. A pretty old broadsword. It was made with the finest materials and took over a year just to get the materials. Shadow gave a whole years worth pay, which means a lot, to pay for this masterpiece. Its name is Sea. He gave it that name because Shadow Sail was out at sea while thinking about the planning of the cutlass and some how, the sea influenced Shadow with the planning of the Broadsword. It was all great and all, the blade was kept safe, under protection, everyone was happy, until one day something happened them would change the life of all. Dark Future? This broadsword had a bit of scary past, leaving Shadow with the thought of possibly burning the broadsword. Once word got out about this new broadsword, people went nuts Banging at the doors of both, Jack Daggermenace and Shadow, starting riots etc. It was a horrid action, but people wanted what they wanted. Jack and Shadow hired body guards, that helped a bit, but not a lot at all. One evening, Shadow was transporting both copies of the blade, at night, to another secret safe, where no one would know where it was. It was usually peaceful at night, but this night happened to be different. El Patron seemed to be visiting the area for some odd reason. Rumor was he found out about Sea. Shadow had no idea about El Patron at the time, didn't even know who he was. Next thing Shadow knew, there was Shadows surrounding him. One of the guards slapped their hand on little Shadow's face, and that was all. When Shadow could see again, they were gone, with both copies of Sea. Captain, along with Slint and Jack had not one idea about what to do. Someone, at this point they didn't know who yet, has gone off with the worlds most powerful weapon. They were scared, mad, and worried. Captain, remember, at the time he was only 14, decided to hold a town meeting. He explained to everyone that Sea had been stolen. The crowd was not happy and wanted it stop just as much as Shadow. They needed and wanted to find out who stole the weapon and fast. There were already reports of large amounts of Pirates dying. And with that, they had their first clue: This person didn't like pirates. To Be Continued.... It is now the most powerful blade ever known. Stats *Resale: Max Gold *Rarity: Master Ex *Type: Broadsword *Attack: 200 *Skill Required: Level 30 *Abilities: *Skill Booster: +2 Stats (In Detail) This broadsword has some very unique abilities. *First, lets start off with Ex Weapon Belt. This ability turns Sea into ANY weapon: Blunderbuss, Musket, Staff, Sword, Sabre, etc. But, lets say you change Sea into a Staff, it will have the same attack power, resale, abilities etc. *Next there is a skill booster. This ability adds a whopping 5 to all skills!! *Next we have the Ability Chooser. This ability lets you choose from the most powerful and unique list of abilities ever to be made. These abilities on this list are only available to Sea and are the most powerful abilities you will ever find. *Sea God: Sea God is an ability that lets you fly up into the air while giving you the ability to duplicate the sword as many times as you want. Then, it gives you the ability to throw the swords at the enemies standing below. And no, enemies cannot steal the swords you threw, they disappear after the enemies are killed. *Sea Storm: This ability is simple. You once again duplicate the sword and throw it everywhere. It can kill a level 30 in 2 shots! *Booster: Boosts attack and heath by 100 *Plunder Ex: What ever gold you earn, Plunder Ex boosts that by 2,000 plus, it gives you 5,000 gold to add to your inventory. *King Sea: You can command an army of level 40 pirates to come help you fight. (3 people come each time you use this.) *Range Choice: What ever weapon you have selected from Ex Weapon Belt, you can choose the rage. Category:Master Ex Weapons Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Weapons Category:Fan Stories Category:Weapons of Mass Destruction